


Black Roses

by MySilentRebellion



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically how I wanted Change Your Mind to end, Betrayal, Evil!Pearl, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, pearl-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySilentRebellion/pseuds/MySilentRebellion
Summary: Pearl is a young gem; malicious, deceitful and drunk on her own self-importantance. She is accepted into The Elite, White Diamond’s Court, filled with only the highest of gem aristocracy. Between being at the beck and call of her Gracious Diamond, tolerating her sisters Blue, Yellow and Pink, and juggling the responsibilities of being the figurehead of an empire, Pearl begrudgingly stumbles through. But when a thoughtless decision leads to a demotion of service, all Pearl can do is try to prove where she truly belongs. But as her garden of lies becomes bigger than she knows; sometimes among the fair blossoms, black roses will grow.





	Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m a young writer and this is my first multi-chapter story! This is a bit darker than the CN version and I almost wish this was canon... but don’t get me wrong, Pearl is my favorite character and I love how much she’s grown in the series. I just wanted to make my own evil AU and I’ve had the idea for Black Roses for a while. I’d love any comments/constructive criticism from you all! Again, that doesn’t mean hate comments, but the SU AO3 fandom are always supportive. The viewpoint will change from first to third a bit, but I’ll try my best not to make it confusing. Anyway, hope you all enjoy xD

 

***CRACK***

 

The emerald crumples to the ground, agonizing screams echoing through the crystalline hallways. The young servant stands before it, readying her spear for the final blow.

She delivers it; relishes the delicious sound of a life shattering into oblivion upon her whim. The pearl stands tall, proudly at her Diamond’s side, her executioner, servant, loyal subject.She praises the puppet for another flawless kill. Another effortless murder. Despite this, she knows her place, knows her moves on the chessboard of her existence. Despite the pearl on her forehead, the programming to ensure a pathetic existence such as hers won’t be missed, she stands proud, delusional maybe; an innocent belief of significance.

 

 

§~§~§~§~§

 

How _**dare**_  they?!...... Give _you,_  flawless being, the highest of elite servants, Her _personal_ pearl, to a childish, ungrateful, spoilt brat like Pink?! That sorry excuse for a Diamond doesn’t even deserve the pearl she _had,_  let alone you! And now, that pearl has replaced you. Well, not quite.

 

As you already know, Pink broke the pearl’s programming data system. Forced her to defy the very coding laced in her nacre, mentally corrupting her from the core. _Despicable._  And then that foolish pink defectcomes running to your Gracious Diamond, with nothing but shards in her hands; pathetic tears in her eyes. She blubbers some incoherent explanation; you only half listen, but catch everything, as is your purpose.

 

Turned out the pearl shattered due to an internal pressure malfunction, spontaneously bursting into shards. A rather painful way to go, you suppose. Not that you cared much for your pink counterpart, always loud, annoying, truly eminent of her Diamond.

 

_Defective._

 

Her pearl was of a high standard, it should’ve taken more than internal pressure to shatter it. A smirk paints itself upon your features; you wouldn’t shatter. You’d be the perfect pearl, managing to coerce even that piece of pink **rock** to better her ways.

 

_Be careful what you wish for._

 

You wished you’d known this, remembered the sayings of the old storyteller pearls that you’d listened to many a time as a gemling. As no sooner had you had the aforementioned thoughts, than they were made public by her Radiance.

 

“That’s a most entertaining thought, Pearl.”

 

_Stupid, **stupid!**_

Why the _stars_ had you allowed yourself to think _whilst in your Diamond’s presence?!_ You knew all too well that her Diamond had a talent for reading the deepest, darkest thoughts of all in her court, The Elite, and beyond; and now, you would pay for your thoughtlessness.

 

“Forgive me, your Radiance, for my insolent thoughts; I... I was merely hypothesizing. I meant not to impose on your supreme judgement!”

 

Your voice raises in pitch slightly as you excuse your silly thought. But alas, it’s too late to amend this; what’s done is done.

 

“No, no. I’ve been needing a new pearl for my dear Starlight; she did seem rather upset about that last one. The new pearl will be responsible for helping Pink to run her first colony; she will also give good example and show Pink her place. The new pearl must know not to fraternize or become... **_attached_**... to her Diamond. And I believe I have found the perfect candidate.”

 

§~§~§~§~§

 

Cold dread flooded her being at that moment. A simple slip had been all it had taken to essentially ruin her image. Now, she had been positively demoted. A part of her wasn’t entirely sorry to no longer be in service to White Diamond, as she’d been.... different..... lately. Instead of presenting herself to her loyal subjects of The Elite, she’d kept herself holed up in her ship. Any time Pearl had been in there, the strangest sounds had been emanating from her chambers. Sounds akin to _screams._ Pearl didn’t like to pry into her Diamond’s business, but the old saying still rang true. 

**_One cannot trust a pearl as far as they would dare to throw her._ **

 

She’d tried asking her sisters, Yellow and Blue, to no avail. Yellow merely scoffed and told her to mind her own business; the classic condescending older sibling. Blue had merely fixed her with a glare that spoke much more than she could have. Her deep azure blue eyes betraying her deep mistrust for Pearl. Not that Pearl cared; she’d tried asking a strange Padparadscha Sapphire their individual shatter dates, but received no response. Just a innocent, airy smile and, after about five seconds, advice to change her ways, lest she hurt those she loved. Pearl, being the selfish and malicious entity she was, ignored it completely. _‘Stupid off-color,’_  she had thought. She’d get to the bottom of her True Diamond’s problem; then she could prove her usefulness. Her worth. That she was more than a temporary use of space. She would get her Diamond back, no matter how long and hard she had to fight for it.


End file.
